Story:Star Trek: Dominion Wars/First Contact/Chapter 2
Voyager is at high warp on course for Deep Space 9. Captain’s log stardate 52157.2, Starfleet’s mission has always been one of peace and exploration. For centuries, we have explored the great unknown, the final frontier, as well as ourselves. We’ve expanded our knowledge of not only the universe, but also of ourselves. We have also defended our beliefs, and have time and again prevailed. In the mess hall Typhuss walks towards the replicator to order some lunch. Specfiy meal of choice the computer says in its female voice. Typhuss choses what he wants to eat when he saw Marani sitting at a table while she's looking at a padd. Typhuss its good to see you again Marani says and then motions him to sit down. So, what are you doing here? Marani asked Typhuss. I'm here to help find the USS Kansas says Typhuss as he looks at Marani. She interlace her fingers and looks at him. Typhuss I understand how you must feel about Starfleet's choice to surrender the colonies along the Cardassian border but it was either that or all-out war with the Cardassian Union again Marani says as she looks at Typhuss. He gets a bit disgusted by the taste of the chicken noodle soup he ordered. She looks at him. You all right? Marani says as she looks at Typhuss. The soup isn't that good says Typhuss as he looks at Marani. Typhuss I understand what you went through with the Captain of the Kansas before you left Starfleet but no one aboard Voyager knows that ship more then you do Marani says as she looks at Typhuss. Before he could answer the com activates. Bridge to Mr. Halliwell Captain Mitchell says over the com. Typhuss taps his combadge. Yes Captain, what is it says Typhuss after he tapped his combadge. We've entered the Gamma Quadrant Captain Mitchell says over his combadge. He looks at Marani and they both head to the bridge. Voyager approaches the debris field iof the USS Odyssey. On the bridge on the side of the operations console both Marani and Typhuss walked onto the bridge as she took her station and Typhuss walks over to the tactical console where Lieutenant Crusher, Commander Cavit and Captain Mitchell are at. We've traced the course of the Kansas here to the debris field maybe you can shed some light on what we're suppose to be facing and how many clouds or gas giants the Kansas could've hidden behind from the locals Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Typhuss. Wesley shows them the course the Kansas could of taken when Typhuss saw a familiar sector on the map and points at it. What sector is that? Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Typhuss. He looks at her and explained. That's the sector where the Odyssey was destroyed says Typhuss as he looks at Sarah. She looks at Lieutenant Thomas at the helm, Lieutenant set course 234 mark 789, before giving Thomas a speed, speed warp 9 Captain Mitchell says as she and Typhuss head to the chairs as she sat in the Captain's chair Typhuss looks at her and tells her more about that sector. Voyager speeds towards that sector and slows to impulse speed and approaches the planet. On the bridge the crew is running scans on the planet. Captain so far nothing has been detected on the planet but I am detecting a debris field it matches the USS Odyssey, and I'm also picking up a warp trail the Kansas has been here all right but there's also three more signatures as well as several weapon signatures one matches the Kansas but the other I can't match up in our database Ensign Marani reports as she looks at her console and then at Captain Mitchell. Let me guess its Dominion right says Typhuss as he looks at Marani. She looks again at her console and then confirms. Yes it is how did you know that? Marani says as she looks at Typhuss. Typhuss looks at her. Well this Dominion space and the same area where the Odyssey was attacked says Typhuss as he looks at Marani. Then she looks at her console. I'm picking up something on the long range scanners its Federation definitely Starfleet signature its a Galaxy class starship its the Kansas she's in a geo orbit around the planet where Commander Sisko was held prisoner by the Dominion, I'm also picking up three small ships on an intercept course they'll be here in under three hours Ensign Marani reports as she looks at her console read out. Commander Cavit assemble an away team you've got 30 minutes to stabilize the Kansas's power systems and we'll escape the Gamma Quadrant together, we'll keep a constant transporter lock on your combadges Captain Mitchell says as she looks at Commander Cavit. Typhuss folds his arms and looks at them both, as they turn to see him looking at them wondering what he's suppose to do right at the moment. Oh yes Mr. Halliwell you'll accompany the away team seeing how you know the Kansas better then anyone, but if you step out of line I won't hesitate to throw you in the brig do I make myself clear Captain Mitchell says as she looks at him. He looks at her and just nods and joins Commander Cavit, Lieutenant Crusher, Ensign Marani in the turbolift to meet up with Doctor Donaldson and Commander Honigsberg in the transporter room.